Join Me in Death
by ShiryuMitsuko
Summary: Morrer não era uma punição, não para eles. Radamanthys e Valentine. Yaoi. Desafio Songfic do Need For Fic


**Título:** JOIN ME IN DEATH  
><strong>Autor(a):<strong> [ShiryuForever94]  
><strong>Categorias:<strong> **[Tributo] Halloween 2014**, **Concurso NFF V/2014, Songfic**, **[Projeto] Ano Zodiacal II, Signo: [ESCORPIÃO]**, Slash, MxM relationship, CDZ, Saint Seiya, Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia, Songfic (Join me in Death - HIM), Realidade Alternativa.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Algum sofrimento  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> R  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> one shot  
><strong>Completa:<strong> [X] Yes [ ] No  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Morrer não era uma punição, não para eles.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada.

**Item(ns) utilizado(s):** escuridão, morte  
>Quote:<br>"As fronteiras que dividem a vida da morte são, na melhor das hipóteses, sombrias e vagas. Quem dirá onde o termina uma e onde começa a outra?" (Edgar Allan Poe)

* * *

><p>O inferno sempre fora um lugar para expiar pecados, não para um passeio lindo e florido. Sua aparência inóspita, dia e noite que se sucediam sem mudança alguma na luz e na<strong>escuridão<strong>.

Não havia sol, apenas o céu avermelhado pelo sangue dos pecadores que não paravam de chegar.

Havia muitas maneiras de ser punido no meikai.

Existiam variadas prisões, inúmeros guardiões que podiam ou não ser torturadores, mas precisavam ser frios. Havia dor extrema, lamentos, desespero, cheiro de sangue e carne pútrida.

Lá habitavam os três juízes do reino dos mortos em todo seu esplendor, poder e capacidade destrutiva utilizada em nome do Senhor do Submundo, Hades, para ensinar aos mortais que não, não havia esperança no inferno, nem havia por lá inocentes injustiçados.

Ninguém escapava ao julgamento de Minos de Griffon e, por vezes, quem lia os pecados e designava sentenças era Lune de Balron, um espectro poderoso que não sentia prazer algum em enviar almas desesperadas a seus destinos eternos de dor, aflição e sofrimento que jamais terminaria, mas desempenhava seu mister com eficiência.

Não havia **morte** no meikai. A morte seria algo bom demais para alguns pecadores e paz não era algo que se pudesse alcançar ali. Morrer era muito fácil. A libertação não existia, pois se o seu corpo fosse esmagado, sangrado, feito em tiras, ele logo estaria inteiro novamente apenas para ser infindavelmente destruído com lentidão e cuidado.

Uma alma no inferno poderia ser dilacerada por Cérbero, sob o olhar distante e sem emoções de Pharaoh de Esfinge. Ou talvez a alma infeliz ficasse empilhando pedras e mais pedras sob o olhar de Rock de Golem.

Havia múltiplas penas, e para alguns um banho poderia significar imergir nos rios de sangue dos domínios de Ayacos de Garuda.

Algumas almas poderiam ter a sorte de... Sorte?

Não existia tal coisa no inferno.

No entanto, ao contrário de todas as expectativas e possibilidades havia amor por ali. Não dos carcereiros de almas para com seus prisioneiros, mas entre os carcereiros.

Ayacos há tempos se enamorara de Minos de Griffon e ambos tentavam suportar seu trabalho cheio de dor tendo algum tempo juntos. Por vezes havia felicidade no olhar de ambos, mas logo havia almas perdidas para serem cuidadas e eles mantinham sua sanidade pensando que apenas concediam a justa paga àqueles que não haviam sabido aproveitar a vida.

Muitos diziam que a morte era o final da lamentação, mas isso se aplicava apenas a quem pudera viver sem pecados e sem monstruosidades. Não era tão fácil assim.

O que era a morte e o que era a vida? Sucessão de dias? Sucessão de prazeres? De dores?

No meikai havia vida no meio da morte e havia morte em meio à vida.

Os espectros apascentavam suas "ovelhas" e cuidavam que tudo funcionasse. Levavam suas vidas em meio ao massacre de dores e horrores do inferno governado por um Deus tão justo quanto bonito.

Justiça?

Havia muita justiça no meikai.

Se alguém não soubera ser decente, correto e digno em vida, poderia, quem sabe, aprender que morrer não o livraria de pagar por seus crimes.

Caminhando entre o solo morto, os gritos e lamentos, Radamanthys de Wyvern não se deixava influenciar por dores alheias. Tinha sua própria vida em morte para cuidar.

Culto como era, compartilhava da ideia de Edgar Alan Poe de que **"****as fronteiras que dividem a vida da morte são, na melhor das hipóteses, sombrias e vagas. Quem dirá onde termina uma e onde começa a outra?**" Radamanthys não se achava melhor, nem pior que ninguém. Cumpria seus deveres e singrava pelos mares de sua vida que talvez fosse eterna em meio ao inferno com dedicação e força.

Claro que ter o amor de Valentine de Harpia e sexo glorioso ajudavam nessa empreitada...

Desde que se soubera um juiz que Radamanthys tinha Valentine como seu par e não achava isso ruim. Não estavam vivos, não estavam mortos, mas sabia que morreriam um pelo outro simplesmente porque o que sentiam era muito forte.

**Baby join me in death  
>Baby, junte-se a mim na morte<strong>

Era uma suprema ironia que Radamanthys, em sua encarnação anterior, fosse um inglês de alta classe e que Valentine fosse cipriota, pois muitos habitantes do Chipre culpavam a Inglaterra por todos os problemas do país.

A história entre Chipre e Inglaterra sempre fora um pouco conturbada. Na Primeira Guerra Mundial, em 1914, a Grã-Bretanha anexara a ilha, pondo de lado um tratado que permitia ao sultão turco controlar o Chipre.

A administração britânica promoveu a construção de estradas, a reforma dos portos e o desenvolvimento agrícola mas isso não durou muito e já em 1915 os ingleses entregaram a ilha à Grécia como pagamento pela participação na guerra.

Houve muitos problemas entre gregos e turcos e, apesar da Turquia reconhecer a soberania britânica sobre o Chipre, que passou a uma colônia, houve protestos dos gregos.

A rivalidade entre as comunidades de língua grega e as de língua turca ocasionaram diversas revoltas e ao cabo da Segunda Guerra Mundial houve muita violência civil com participação da organização terrorista cipriota Eoka.

O Chipre vivera momentos bem difíceis quando a Grécia tentara anexar a ilha ao seu território e enfrentara oposição da Turquia que reclamava o controle após a desocupação do território pela Inglaterra.

Apenas em 1959 houve um acordo para que o Chipre se tornasse uma república independente da Comunidade Britânica, situação que seria garantida pela Inglaterra, Turquia e Grécia.

Só que uma lei não garantiria a paz e houve animosidades entre os greco-cipriotas e os turco-cipriotas, o que forçou a intervenção de uma força de paz da ONU.

Tudo culminou com um golpe greco-cipriota favorável à incorporação à Grécia. As forças turcas invadiram o território do Chipre e, um mês depois, os turcos passaram a controlar militarmente o norte da ilha.

As questões não haviam sido resolvidas e sempre havia animosidades e conflitos. No meio de tanta confusão, um garoto órfão assustado fazia o que podia para sobreviver e seu nome era Valentine. Sua origem turco-cipriota o fazia minoria num país que era dividido em oitenta por cento de greco-cipriotas e apenas vinte por cento de turco-cipriotas. O nível de vida no setor grego era superior ao da Grécia continental e havia muitos que culpavam a Inglaterra pela confusão quando entregara a ilha à Grécia.

Tais fatos históricos não haviam impedido Radamanthys e Valentine de se apaixonarem depois de morrerem, ainda muito jovens, em situações adversas.

Wyvern morrera num atentado à bomba confundido com uma outra pessoa apesar de ser um pacifista e alguém voltado às causas sociais em sua profissão de advogado.

Valentine morrera de fome e frio, esquecido num gueto qualquer, querendo apenas que alguém pudesse explicar a ele porque sofria tanto.

**We are so young  
>Nós somos tão jovens<br>Our lives have just begun  
>Nossas vidas apenas começaram<br>But already we're considering  
>Mas nós já estamos considerando<br>Escape from this world  
>Fugir deste mundo<strong>

Quando ambos acordaram no Meikai, descobriram que seriam encarregados de punir pessoas como as que os haviam assassinado, pois pecadores não mereciam o céu. Apenas não entendiam porque lá estavam, pois não haviam sido monstros...

Radamanthys fora um dos homens mais justos de toda a história e por tal qualidade fora abençoado pelos deuses com o cargo de juiz do inferno, enviando cada alma para o lugar correto de acordo com seus pecados.

No caso de Valentine, sua bondade para com quem era tão desfavorecido quanto ele, sua honestidade e defesa dos mais fracos haviam guiado sua alma para trabalhar ao lado do juiz, o que significava que ambos teriam o poder de sobreviver praticamente para sempre no Meikai.

Não que fosse o melhor dos mundos, mas quando se descobriram enamorados pareceu que a morte era algo bom e sublime e teriam na morte a paz que não haviam tido na vida.

**And we've waited for so long  
>E nós temos esperado por tanto tempo<br>For this moment to come  
>Para esse momento chegar<br>Was so anxious to be together  
>Estava tão ansioso para estarmos juntos<br>Together in death  
>Juntos na morte<strong>

Desde então, com a concordância de Hades, formavam um casal feliz, cumpridor de seus deveres e Valentine descobriu-se amando o juiz com todas as suas forças.

Defenderia aquele homem loiro e alto com tudo que tinha. Morreria por ele, simplesmente porque encontrara na morte o que jamais tivera em vida: razão para viver.

**Would you die tonight for love?  
>Você morreria esta noite por amor?<br>Baby join me in death  
>Baby, junte-se a mim na morte<br>Would you die?  
>Você morreria?<br>Baby join me in death  
>Baby, junte-se a mim na morte<br>Would you die tonight for love?  
>Você morreria esta noite por amor?<br>Baby join me in death  
>Baby, junte-se a mim na morte<strong>

A cada dia em que recebiam mais e mais almas do mundo superior, a cada vez que tinham que lidar com a crueldade, com o horror praticado por seres humanos contra seus iguais, mais as almas de Radamanthys e Valentine se enamoravam, simplesmente porque fazia todo sentido para eles se amarem tanto fora do mundo que jamais lhes dera muitas chances, que não os compreendera.

Algumas vezes Valentine chorava, tocado pelo sofrimento que as almas que enterrava no gelo do Cocytes enfrentavam, mas era sempre lembrado por seu juiz que elas não eram puras, que não haviam feito por merecer a paz.

Em meio ao angustiante vento gélido, ao mundo infértil do Meikai, Valentine sorria discretamente e sentia os abraços cheios de fogo do seu juiz.

Ele não precisava mais se preocupar com a maldade do mundo, ele estava à salvo. Abençoado pelo amor que a morte lhe trouxera.

**This world is a cruel place  
>Este mundo é um lugar cruel<br>And we're here only to lose  
>E nós estamos aqui apenas para perder<br>So before live tears us apart let  
>Então antes que a vida nos separe<br>Death bless me with you  
>Deixe que a morte me abençoe com você<strong>


End file.
